The invention concerns a halogen lamp. Such a halogen bulb is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,922. In the case of these lamps, under certain circumstances, an arc discharge can occur between two adjacent current leads, due to the high operating voltage (approximately 110 to 240 V). The current leads and particularly the foils can heat up so intensely by this that the adjacent pinch seal can no longer sufficiently draw off the heat. In the final stage, this can lead to the explosion of the bulb. The lamp therefore contains an inherent safety device in the form of a U-shaped wire loop, which is embedded in the pinch seal by means of an additional foil.
Another halogen bulb with inherent safety device is known from DE GM (Utility Model) 91-02,566. Here the current leads consist of singly coiled segments, which are embedded in the pinch seal, whereby their core region leaves a slinky hollow space, which acts as a blowout channel for the case when an arc forms. However, it is a disadvantage that in the pinch process, care must be taken that the hollow space is reliably formed.
Another solution to this problem is proposed in DE OS (Unexamined) 3,110,395, i.e., to provide an additional so-called heat safety device in the pinch region of a halogen bulb that is pinched on one side or on two sides. Essentially, this is a hollow space, which is left open in the region of the pinch seal and through which the inner current lead is guided over part of its length. If the current lead is not embedded in the glass, it will very quickly heat and melt through. However, this method is very expensive, since a pinch seal with a hollow space left open can be manufactured only in a very complicated way. This technique is also not applicable in the case of small lamps, since the hollow space that is left open would require too much space. For lamps pinched on one side, for reasons of stability, only one of the two current leads can be equipped with this heat safety device, so that the production of the pinch seal is very complicated.